El hijo de la luna y la noche
by animeloco
Summary: La escuela guarda un gran secreto el cual solo lo conocen maestros, prefectos y la directora, Hinata Hyuga una prefecta y alumna ayuda con el recibimiento de los nuevos alumnos de la mañana, hasta que conoce a Naruto un alumno nuevo con el cual comenzara a relacionarse pero a la vez descubrira secretos de su mundo
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, este fic ya tien y aun esta en progreso, claro esta es mio propio y de nadie mas, espero que les vaya a gusta, se los dejo y espero sus comentario con ancias, hasta luego

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo integrante del clan**

- Sabes a veces pienso que el será mas fuerte que nuestras dos razas juntas – dije mientras el miraba por una ventana y yo con mi niño en brazos, el voltea a verme con su gran sonrisa la cual siempre me ah gustado

- te equivocas, me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

- ¿a que te refieres?

- el ya es mas fuerte que nuestras dos razas, el marcara un nuevo camino – se coloca enfrente de mi y se arrodilla para acariciar la cabeza de nuestro niño - ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

- aun no se me ocurre nada, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a tu maestro?, el sabría algo sobre eso – el pone una cara de tristeza a lo cual me puse algo preocupada, el nunca pone esa cara – el salio de viaje y en el camino le dieron caza – me dijo yo me quede pasmada mientras el tenia cara de preocupación, el me miro y me puso su mejor sonrisa – no te preocupes, se puso a invernar, tomo su ultimo trago y se fue a invernar, despertara mas tarde que antes, pero el esta bien

- que bien ya me había asustado – suspire de alivio a lo cual el tomo mi barbilla y se acerco a mi de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando muy amorosamente, como siempre me dejo sin aire por sus besos, de un momento a otro ya me sentía mareada y el me sonría como siempre por lo que le devolví la sonrisa – sabes…algún día me dirás como haces esos besos tuyos

- querida, lo que los hace es mi amor asía ti…"el muchacho tomo un arma para proteger a su amada aldea y mas aun a su amada…" – en ese momento se detuvo y me miro con ojos alegres y de euforia – ya se que nombre darle

- ¿Cuál?

- su nombre será Naruto – saque una risita de entre mis labios - ¿Qué, no te gusta?

- si, pero se me hizo irónico que se llamara igual al protagonista del libro de tu maestro

- si, pero creo que ara igual o mas grande

- tienes razón – los dos nos miramos, el se sentó a mi lado y nos recargamos el uno junto al otro luego mire a nuestro niño, tenia una gran sonrisa, pero no pude el aguantar mirar sus mejillas – sabes, estas marcas siempre le recordaran lo que es y le dirán a los demás lo que es

- tal vez, pero el será feliz, cuando crezca será alguien fuerte y nos tendrá a nosotros

- tienes razón

De mañana en una habitación una chica se levanta con los primeros rayos del sol, en cuanto se levanta solo mira su habitación con ojos aun cansados, se los talla e inmediatamente se encamina a su baño, ella en su mente solo tiene imágenes crueles de su padre diciéndole crece mas, eres una vergüenza otras cosas hirientes, al terminar de bañarse entra a su cuarto para colocarse una falda de color blanco, con camisa y chaleco del mismo color, pero el cuello de la camisa tiene franjas negras las cuales terminan en una cruz y el chaleco el signo de una hoja, al terminar de colocarse el uniforme ella se mira al espejo y se pone algo triste

- ¿cuando me reconocerá mi padre? – se preguntaba ya que nuca en su vida su padre le había tomado en cuenta solo a su hermana, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucha llamar a la puerta - ¿si?

- Hinata, nuestro padre quiere que bajes a desayunar

- voy en un momento – inmediatamente sale de su cuarto para entrar al comedor donde estaba su padre, el cual la miro de una forma fría

- ¿no te había dicho que en esta casa se come cuando todos están reunidos?

- lo…lo lamento padre – dice algo asustada

- ya olvídalo y empecemos a comer, no quiero que se vuelva repetir

- si – su hermana se sienta junto a su padre sin ponerle atención a su hermana

- (¿Por qué siempre no puedo ser alguien para mi padre?)

En una escuela una directora de cabellos dorados se encuentra enfrente de todos los maestros y prefectos conste todos llevan ropa blanca de forma

- bien, como sabrán es nuevo año y los de nuevo ingreso llegan hoy, por eso le pedí a los prefectos de cada salón que vinieran, pero cuando vi a todos faltaban dos de ellos

- ¿Quiénes Tsunade-sama? – pregunto un hombre de cabellos grises con un parche en uno de sus ojos y una mascada que le cubría desde la nariz hasta el mentón

- son Hinata y Neji Hyuga, de Hinata puedo entender con el padre que tiene, pero de Neji…

- Tsunade-sama ¿checo las solicitudes que le entregue ayer? – le dice su ayudante una chica de cabello oscuro

- ¿solicitudes?

- si mire – le señala los papeles que tiene junto a ella, la mujer toma uno de ellos y lo mira con detenimiento

- ¡¿PERO CUANDO PASO ESTO?! – todos la miran por la forma en que grito - ¿Cuándo le ocurrió esto?

- no lo sabemos Tsunade-sama – le dice un hombre calvo de gran cantidad de cicatrices en el rostro – solo el nos dijo que quería ser pasado de turno

- mas tarde investigamos y descubrimos el porque – le dice otro de anteojos obscuros con paliacate

- Ibiki, Ebisu, ustedes dos están a cargo de la seguridad del chico, no quiero incidentes

- Hai – dicen los dos

- los demás empiecen a hacer los preparativos, no tardaremos en abrir la escuela

- Hai – contestan mientras salen de la oficina, para cuando salen ella toma otra solicitud y se queda viendo la fotografía del muchacho

- ¡SHIZUNE!, ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!

Todo en la escuela se encuentra arreglado para el recibimiento de los nuevos alumnos, algunas chicas se encuentran arreglando el auditorio hasta que son interrumpidas por una joven que entra completamente cansada

- lo lamento chicas, es…es que hoy tuve una mañana difícil

- otra vez tu padre, ¿verdad? – la chica voltea y se encuentra con un joven de ojos felinos que cargaba unas sillas en sus hombros los uniformes de los hombres son iguales a los de las chicas pero ellos llevan pantalones

- algo así Kiba-kun

- Hinata, deberías vivir sola, con lo que ganas en tu trabajo tú podrías vivir sola – decía una chica de cabellos chocolate con pompones en sus cabellos mientras acomodaba algunas sillas, la ojiperla inmediatamente toma algunas sillas y las empieza a colocar

- si, tal vez, pero no me atrevo, no se si pueda vivir sola – algo deprimida – ya que soy una i…

- ni lo digas, no quiero escucharte decirlo – le dice un rellenito que pasa con una gran cantidad de sillas a su espalda

- Chouji, yo…

- oye, ni lo digas ni en broma, tu eres muy fuerte, tu me ayudaste la otra vez…ahora me retiro esto esta algo pesado y ya me dio hambre – se retira mientras los demás tienen una gotita en la nuca, pero la ojiperla sonríe un poco y luego se vuelve a entristecer un poco; para cuando terminaron ellos se colocan en el escenario junto a algunos maestros, en las afueras dos de los prefectos de salón la ojiperla y la chica pelirrosa las cuales reciben a los de nuevo ingreso

- bien creo que son todos – dice la pelirrosa

- si, ya fueron todos, ahora hay que entrar para poder dar el discurso

- ¿Quién lo va a dar ahora?

- mmm…si no mal recuerdo le toca ahora a… - en eso siente la chica una brisa fresca pasar cerca de ella a lo cual se toma de hombros para frotarse – Sakura ¿no…no sentiste un poco de frío?

- ¿eh?, no tal vez solo fue el aire, vamos hay que entrar

- si, tienes razón – las dos entran y se colocan en el escenario enfrente de todos los de nuevo ingreso, los alumnos al ver a las alumnas que estaban junto a los maestros se quedaron babeando y las mujeres se quedaron igual al ver a los chicos, pero ninguno a Chouji, ya sabrán el por que (Shinigami: T.T pobre de Chouji solo porque es rellenito) mejor continuemos en cuanto entra la directora todos se colocan de pie, excepto un chico que tiene un folleto sobre su cara y esta recostado en su silla, todos lo notan pero mejor lo dejan pasar

- todos siéntense por favor y relájense, espero que estén cómodos como el muchacho que esta recostado en la silla – todos se empiezan a reír pero el muchacho ni se inmuta solo escuchan un ronquido por debajo del folleto que tiene en su cara a lo cual solo le pusieron ojos de enojo y al instante todos toman asiento – bien como sea, sean bien venidos a la escuela Konoha, se les asegura que su estadio será muy reconfortante y aprenderán mucho para salir al mundo con las bases necesarias para alcanzar grandes aspiraciones, en Konoha les damos la mas cordial bienvenida – al terminar todos aplauden, pero el chico dormido solo ronca otra vez para luego volver en silencio uno de los prefectos no aguanta mas y le quita el folleto pero al instante ya no esta hay, los maestros, prefectos y alumnos se quedan consternados – bue…bueno dejemos eso de lado – mira al prefecto de cabello castaño y ojos obscuros el cual mira al de cabellos plateados ambos desaparecen – bien ahora todos ya conocen las reglas de la escuela, pero solo hay una la mas importante – todos los alumnos la mira – no pueden salir de sus habitaciones después de la noche, esta estrictamente prohibido que ustedes salgan de sus habitaciones, bien eso es todos, ya pueden irse y que disfruten su estadía – ella se dirige así los maestros - ¿quiero que encuentren a ese muchacho tengo que hablar con el?

- ¿para que lo ocupa Tsunade-sama?- pregunto un maestro de grandes cejas

- quiero asegurarme de algo, bien Hinata, Sakura e Ino, es mejor se vayan ahora, se esta haciendo tarde y es hora de que ellos entren

- a la orden – dicen las nombradas

En los patios de la escuela se encuentran dos maestros están buscando por todos lados para encontrar al muchacho

- Kakashi, no creo que se encuentre en los patios traseros – el nombrado se queda pensativo – ¿ocurre algo?

- ese muchacho…aun no entiendo como se fue sin poder verlo…me recuerda los demás

- Kakashi no creo que sea como ellos, tal vez sea raro pero no es de ellos el es completamente diferente a ellos

- tienes razón, tal vez solo es mi imaginación

- tal vez lo sea, pero no estas del todo equivocado, soy alo parecido a ellos – los dos se quedan callados cuando voltean se encuentran corriendo al muchacho lejos de ellos

- Yamato, rápido que no escape

- hai – ambos corren tras el

En una barda cerca de la escuela una gran multitud de chicos y chicas se encuentran gritando cerca de esta puerta mientras son detenidos por las prefectas

- bien ya cállense o las mandaremos directamente a sus dormitorios – les grita la de cabellos rubios

- ¿ehhh? No es justo, queremos verlos – grita una de las chicas

- si es cierto entramos para verlos a ellos – les dice otra

- también entramos por ellas, aunque Hinata-san no esta mal – la nombrada se sonroja algo

- chi…¡chicos si no se comportan los mandaremos a sus dormitorios! – les dice la ojiperla, pero en ese momento se empieza a abrir la puerta – chicas ya están aquí rápido a sus puestos – las otras se colocan en su lugar, para cuando se abre por completo de la puerta salen varios chicos, dos de ellos morenos con ojos obscuros, uno de tez seria y el otro de mirada fría, un chico con una cola en forma de caballo, uno de cabellera larga y ojos perlados - ¿Neji? – decía asombrada pero el chico la miro y le da una sonrisa, detrás de ellos una mujer de cabellos rojos con anteojos, un chico de cabello anaranjado y de gran estatura junto con otro de cabello verde, un chico de cabello rubio largo, uno pelirrojo de ojos verdes, otro de igual manera pero de ojos azules, una chica de coletas rubias y ojos azul oscuro junto a su hermano moreno, otros de tez pálida y cabello en forma de hongo pero uno de ellos tiene ojos blancos con aureolas y el otro de color obscuro, una chica de cabellera castaña con una mascada en su cuello junto con otra parecida a ella pero con cabello largo, una chica de igual color de cabellera pero de gran sonrisa; al terminar de salir todos ellos la multitud se emociona mas

- chicos y chicas contrólense o los mandamos de nuevo a sus dormito… - enfrente de la pelirrosa parece un muchacho corriendo y mirando así atrás pero sin darse cuenta se tropieza con el moreno de mirada fría ambos caen al suelo pero el moreno se repone rápidamente y mira asía atrás y se encuentra con el muchacho levantándose

- lo lamento pero es que no quiero que me atrapen – las chicas lo miran con ganas me matarlo pero mira atrás del moreno y ve a los maestros

- chicas que no escape, no lo encargo Tsunade-sama – la más cercana es la ojiperla la cual lo atrapa pero el muchacho solo la mira y cae en sus manos, el moreno se acerca al que lo tumbo

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- lo lamento me tengo que ir – se acerca al oído del moreno – sabes deberías cambiar tu forma de recuperarte si no aras que sospechen de ti – el moreno se queda quieto

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- luego nos vemos – toma a la chica de la cintura y sale corriendo con ella, hasta llegar a un salón – lo lamento tu y yo llegamos hasta aquí

- ¿Quién eres? – aun en los brazos del muchacho

- yo…soy un pequeño lobo solitario – dice el joven con una gran sonrisa de par en par


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal, paso a dejar el nuevo capitulo de este fic, antes que nada les avizo que este fic es mio, lo digo porque ya me a tocado que publio una historia mia y luego salen diciendo que se la copie a alguien, nop es mio, lo unico que no es mio son lo personajes esos ya le pertenecen al autor original de la serie, bueno les dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero sus review con ancias

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Día de escuela**

- yo…soy un pequeño lobo solitario – dice el joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la chica no le entiende pero lo mira mejor, encuentra que tiene cabellos rubio y ojos azules, los cuales la hipnotizaron – oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – ella lo deja de mirar a los ojos

- si estoy bien, solo me distraje con algo

- ya veo – en eso ella mira mejor las mejillas del muchacho - ¿son reales?

- ¿Qué cosas?

- las marcas de tus mejillas, ¿son reales?

- ah estas – dice señalando sus mejillas – si son reales, son de nacimiento, ¿me veo raro?

- no mucho – dice sonrojándose a lo cual el coloca su mano en la frente de ella

- ¿te encuentras bien?, estas toda roja

- si, es…estoy bi…bien

- a bueno, por cierto

- si, di...dime

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- yo…etto…yo…soy Hi….Hinata Hyu…Hyuga

- con que Hinata, ese es un muy bonito nombre – la chica se sonroja, pero para cuando iba a hablar los interrumpen

- ¡Hinata! – grita una de sus compañeras, la cual al verla corre asía ellos

- por lo visto, nos encontraron – cuando voltea ya no encuentra al chico a lo cual mira a todos lados algo consternada - ¿a donde se fue?

- Hinata – llega la chica a su lado algo cansada

- Ino, ¿Qué ocurre?

- lo…lo que pasa es que estas en territorio de los vespertinos y es…es que te necesitamos ahora para llevar a todos los chicos a sus salones…necesito aire…ah y también ¿en donde esta el chico que te trajo hasta acá?

- no lo se, cuando voltee ya no estaba

- ¿Qué raro?

- si

Ya en el salón todos los alumnos de la tarde están esperando a su nuevo maestro

- oye Shikamaru, crees que ese nuevo chico vaya a ser un problema – pregunta el muchacho de tez pálida

- se ve que es un problemático, pero creo que no nos pasara nada, el que me preocupa aquí es Sasuke, el nunca a sido derribado ni por nosotros al chocar contra el, pero ese muchacho lo hizo

- si, tienes razón

- los estoy escuchando – les dice el muchacho – mejor déjenlo así, después de todo fue suerte

- hermano, no creo que aya sido suerte, nadie te a tumbado, ni siquiera accidentalmente – dice el hermano de este – además no parecía alguien común y corriente

- ¿a que te refieres Itachi? – pregunta el pelirrojo de ojos azules

- a que el no huele ni a humano ni a lo que somos nosotros – mostrando unos ojos rojos

- tienes razón no olía como a nosotros

Otro día en la escuela, todos los alumnos entran a sus salones, pero entre los pasillo va corriendo uno de mejillas zorrunas mirando un papelito

- maldita sea, porque no me despertó mas temprano – pasa al lado del prefecto con paliacate – perdón, me perdí, me podría decir en donde esta este salón – dice el muchacho aun trotando en su lugar y dando el papel que tenia de referencia

- si claro – lo toma y lo lee – esta por ese lado hasta el fondo y luego a la derecha

- gracias – sale corriendo tomando el papel bruscamente, al hacerlo el prefecto lo mira mejor

- ¡MUCHACHO PONTE TU UNIFORME ESCOLAR!

- ¡no gracias, se ve muy aburrido! – dice dando la vuelta a la derecha y encontrando su salón, al llegar no se detiene entra dando un portazo y derrapando dando justamente en el escritorio del maestro – perdón por llegar tarde – aun en el piso le da el papel al maestro

- vaya si eres tu – el muchacho lo mira mejor

- ¿eh? – se levanta señalándolo – es el maestro raro de un solo ojo

- ¿maestro raro de un solo ojo? – dice sacando una gota en su nuca y luego mira mejor al muchacho – ¿y tu uniforme?

- ¿eh?, a si, el blanco no me a gustado nunca así que le hice unos cambios

- ¿pero tenias que ponerlo de negro por completo? – en efecto el de mejillas zorrunas le cambio el color a su uniforme dejando solamente de color blanco los detalles del cuello y la insignia de la escuela

- creo que me queda mejor, ¿usted que cree? – dice mientras se rasca la nuca

- te queda bien – el chico aumenta su sonrisa – pero mejor cámbiatelo – se la quita poniendo un aura negra sobre el – por el momento vete a tu lugar y luego iras a la oficina de la directora, ella quería verte ayer

- Hai

Camina aun con el aura asía su puesto subiendo unas escaleras, donde en cada escalón a su lado dan a las mezas, se sienta en su lugar mientras todos le ponen cara de a este que le ocurre, pasan dos horas después donde le preguntan al muchacho algunas cosas y siempre se equivocaba pero aun así mostraba su gran entusiasmo al intentar responder, al terminar la clase el maestro toma sus cosas

- chicos por hoy terminamos, esperen a que llegue la maestra Kurenai – luego se dirige al chico - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- no es necesario responder, luego lo sabrán – le dice los alumnos se quedaron mudos a tal respuesta, nadie nunca le contestaba de esa manera a un maestro

- oye no tienes respeto a nadie, ¿verdad?

- no, el respeto se gana y quiero ver quien se puede ganar el mío

- ¿incluyendo maestros? – todos se alejan un poco del chico sabiendo lo que puede ocurrir, ya que el maestro hacia muy bien a su sobrenombre

- si, incluyendo maes… - antes de poder hablar el peli plateado ya tenía un codo en la garganta del chico y presionándolo asía la pared

- creo que debes un poco de respeto a tus maestros

- no…lo creo…primero gáneselo – dice tomando el brazo y alejándolo poco a poco, al terminar de alejarlo de el utiliza el mismo brazo y lo lleva a la espalda del maestro

- ¿Cómo es…?

- no soy como los de la tarde, se lo vuelvo a repetir

- ¿Qué eres? – pregunta dificultosamente por la presión en su brazo, hasta que escucha el timbre

- luego lo sabrá – suelta al maestro para dirigirse a su asiento, el maestro pasa a su lado

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Naruto – solo dice mientras el maestro se para en la puerta

- eres alguien interesante, ya te ganaste mis respeto

- y usted el mío, casi nadie me logra retirar de mi lugar a tanta distancia como usted hizo – ambos se sonríen, mientras los alumnos se quedan sorprendidos - ¿Cómo se llama usted?

- Kakashi – abre la puerta mostrando a una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos rojos – ella es Kurenai, no te dejes engañar, tiene la misma fuerza que yo, de echo todos los maestros y prefectos tienen la misma fuerza, con excepción de los prefectos de salón, son un nivel menor que nosotros – ninguno de los alumnos entendía y menos la maestra que miraba de Naruto a Kakashi en un va y viene

- Kakashi, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? – pregunta ella mirando al maestro

- nada malo, solo estábamos creando amistad – luego mira al chico – recuerda que tienes que ver a la directora, hasta luego Naruto

- hasta luego Kakashi-sensei

Todos miraban incrédulos al chico incluso empezaron a interesarse en el pero sus ánimos se fueron al ver al joven con la misma tonterías que hacia en la clase anterior, incluso la maestra lo regaño de ves en cuando, aunque ella le saco varias veces con un balde de agua en la cabeza y pasaba lo mismo con los demás maestros, en una de las cuantas, dos prefectos de salón pasaron junto a al rubio, no le dieron importancia pero luego se acercaron a el para ver como juega con el balde de agua como si fuera un balón ya que lo tenia en el pie y luego de un movimiento lo mandaba al aire para colocarlo en su cabeza, el rubio lo nota y mira a los muchachos

- díganme

- ¿sabes que el uniforme de la escuela es blanco? – pregunta uno de ojos felinos

- mmm…si

- entonces ¿Por qué no lo llevas puesto? – pregunto un chico de anteojos obscuros

- lo llevo puesto – les dice, los chicos miran mejor el traje – también les agradecería que dejaran de preguntar sobre eso, me esta mosqueando un poco – los otros dos le miran con enojo

- ¿sabes a quienes les estas hablando? – pregunta el de ojos felinos

- no y no me interesa

Suena la campana y todos salen para poder irse a casa pero no antes sin dejar escapar la oportunidad de ver a los del turno de la tarde, hasta que ven a los prefectos discutir con el nuevo muchacho, mas tarde llegaron los demás prefectos a calmar la situación, pero el de mejillas zorrunas mira de reojo a la chica de la otra vez y mira como ella lo mira de manera diferente a los demás entre alegre y enojada, el chico se le hace curioso y no aparta la vista de ella, ella lo nota y se empieza a sonrojar

- oye, ¿me escuchas?, ¿me estas escuchando? – preguntaba un rellenito a lo cual el muchacho lo mira

- ¿me decías gordito? – todos los prefectos incluso maestros se quedaron callados, el muchacho lo nota y mira a todas partes sin entender hasta que ve al rellenito con la cara agachada - ¿ocurre algo gordito?

- este ya se murió – dijo el de ojos felinos a uno de cabellera en forma de tazón

- mejor alejémonos un poco – dice su compañero, y los demás le siguen, el de mejillas zorrunas mira como se alejan en especial las mujeres al colocarse atrás de los hombres

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – atina escuchar y voltea al rellenito

- gordito, ¿Por qué? – dice entre inocente y confundido

- a mi…nadie…me dice…¡gordito! – el chico se asusta un poco y de inmediato recibe un buen golpe lanzándolo unos cuantos metros, el golpeado se levanta lentamente para ver otro puñetazo justamente en su cara incrustándolo mas, los espectadores estaban asustados, hasta que un rubia corre asía el rellenito tomando el brazo que iba a utilizar para golpear nuevamente al que le ofendió

- tranquilo Chouji, no volverá a decir nada después de la paliza que le diste

- esta bien Ino – le dice a lo cual se tranquiliza y se levanta para mirar al maltratado – creo que me pase de la raya – luego siente la mano de alguien en su hombro y se sorprende al ver a la directora – Tsunade-sama

- todo esta bien Chouji, váyanse a su casa, los encargados de la puerta esta vez son Hinata, Li, Shino, Kiba y Sakura, los demás se pueden retirar

- esta bien – contestan los dos para luego mirar a los alumnos – no ocurre nada malo, pueden irse a sus casas, todo esta bien, ahora entienden la regla del no hagan enojar a sus prefectos de salón, ¿verdad? – todos los alumnos asienten y se pasan a retirar, al estar solamente la directora y los nombrados para los encargados de la puerta de los vespertinos, ella voltea y se sorprende al ver al muchacho levantarse como si nada

- eso dolió – dice mientras se tienta su cara aun un poco deforme luego mira a todos un poco sorprendidos - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿disculpa te encuentras bien? – pregunta la directora, el chico la mira

- si, Tsunade no bachan, estoy bien – esto enoja a la directora a lo cual le da un coscorronzazo tumbándolo de nuevo al suelo, sacando a los demás una gota en sus nucas – no me digas así, tu sabes muy bien que no me agrada – el chico se levanta

- perdón, pero es costumbre abuela – se vuelve a levantar

- como sea – mira a Hinata – Hinata, lleva a Naruto a la enfermería para que se recupere

- Hai – dice la nombrada acercándose para ayudar al chico a caminar y alejarse

- los demás a sus puestos – todos asienten y se alejan pero con la pregunta de quien es ese chico de mejillas zorrunas, mientras ella le susurra algo al oído de la ojiperla – no pases enfrente de un ventilador y pase lo que pase no descubras tu cuello ante el – ella se confunde, el rubio lo escucha

- abuela, todo esta bien, ya me puedo controlar – dice el a lo cual la que lo ayuda se confunde

- eso dijiste la ultima vez y ya vez como quedo la casa

- lo lamento – dice entre enfado y tristeza

- ya váyanse – y así lo hacen, al llegar a la enfermería ella lo sienta en una cama mientras se acerca con alguno ungüentos

- no te muevas – le dice a lo cual el la toma del brazo

- no te preocupes, no pasa nada, ya se me quito – ella lo ve mejor y se sorprende al verlo como el primer día que lo conoció

- ¿pero como?

- es de familia, me puedo recuperar rápidamente, por cierto siempre nos encontramos de maneras en donde yo estoy en problemas, Hinata-chan – ella se sonroja un poco

- jejeje, si lo creo, por cierto, ¿la directora es algo de ti?

- si, mi abuela – ella se sorprende

- pues se parece en el cabello

- si es cierto, bueno, tengo que irme a mi casa se esta haciendo de noche y eso aquí no es bueno

- si es mejor, aquí pueden aparecer cosa terribles – dice acompañándolo a la puerta de la enfermería, quien sin darse cuenta pasa junto a un ventilador moviendo su cabello al instante el de mejillas zorrunas de un movimiento brusco se aleja de ella recargándose en la pared, a lo cual ella se le hace extraño - ¿te encuentras bien?

- si, lo estoy – dice mientras se coloca una mano en su boca – lo siento, tengo que irme – sale corriendo del lugar dejando a una chica un poco confundida

- ¿y eso? – el corre hasta un salón y entra en el recargándose con una mano en la pared

- eso estuvo cerca

- ¿Qué estuvo cerca? – el abre los ojos rápidamente y se gira, a su nariz llega un olor dulce, ante sus ojos una gran cantidad de ojos color rojo brillante se ciernen sobre el – entonces es cierto, en esta escuela si hay de su raza

- parece que nos conoces – dice uno de tez pálida y cabello negro como la noche, el chico solo los mira con una sonrisa

- mejor de lo que creen


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, me da gusto el ver que les gusta el fic, como dije antes este esta muy adelantado así que si ven faltas les pido disculpas porque no lo he editado desde hace un buen timpo, bueno les dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Cazador**

Un grupo de chicos miraban a otro de mejillas zorrunas, el hostigado por fin se mueve dirigiéndose a la salida del salón

- Lo lamento mucho, si los moleste, pero yo no puedo estar aquí – dice mientras coloca su mano su mano en la perilla

- oye te tengo una pregunta – dice uno de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color

- dime

- ¿Quién? Y ¿Qué eres?

- esa no fue una pregunta, fueron dos, por lo tanto no responderé, con su permiso

- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE DE ESA MANERA A SASUKE-SAMA?! – le responde la chica de cabellos rojos mientras los demás miran al chico con mucho odio

- no me interesa quien sea, me tengo que ir

- oye espera – le dice uno de ojos perla, a lo cual el se voltea a mirarlo

- vamos, me tengo que ir, a mi madre no le gusta que llegue tarde…a…tu eres un Hyuga

- nos conoces, solo cazadores nos conocen, tu eres uno, ¿verdad?

- si lo soy – todos se quedan callados – pero aquí lo importante es ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?

- lo lamento – baja su mirada, pero luego se sorprende viendo al rubio sobre la meza donde el esta mirándolo seriamente - ¿co…?

- ¿Quién lo hizo?

- no…lo se

- el que lo hico lo pagara, esto es en contra de todas las reglas

- con que eres un cazador – dice una voz a lo cual voltean todos para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello alborotado y un cigarrillo en su boca – eso no me lo esperaba, dime, ¿de que clan eres?

- no tengo, soy solitario

- ¿eres solitario?, entonces estas aquí porque… - dice el de ojos perlados

- no, estoy aquí por necesidad, tengo que estudiar o no podré continuar con el trabajo

- ya veo

- bueno eso lo dejan para después, ahora hay un asunto muy importante, Asuma-sensei podría apagar el cigarrillo, es una molestia para nosotros

- ¿eh?, a si es cierto lo ciento se me había olvidado por completo Shikamaru, bueno, señor…

- Naruto

- gracias, podría salir por favor, la prefecta que se encargo de llevarlo a la enfermería lo esta esperando afuera – al principio no capta

- ¿Qué hora es?

- las 12:00 a.m.

- ¡TAN TARDE! – sale del salón a todo lo que da pero se encuentra con la chica que lo ayudo a lo cual se tapa la nariz

- por fin te encuentro, ne…

- lo lamento me tengo que ir, ya se me hico tarde – dice aun tapándose la nariz con la mano – gracias por todo – sale corriendo como loco a lo cual la chica se pone algo preocupada por la actitud del chico, ella instintivamente se lleva su cabello a su nariz

- no huelo mal, creo que le repugno (otro mas que al que le desagrado) – ella mira y se encuentra con su primo, para solo notar como se voltea para otro lado en cuanto la ve – (incluso mi primo)

- Hinata, regresa a casa, no hagas enojar más a tu padre – le dice el maestro

- lo are, gracias Asuma-sensei

- si el te dice algo, dinos cuanto antes, en especial a la directora

- gracias – se aleja caminando mientras el maestro entra al salón y mira a los estudiantes

- tranquilicen a Neji, vamos a comenzar la clase

En la casa de la chica, no le fue tan bien, en cuanto puso un paso en ella su padre inmediatamente le dio una de sus tantas reprendidas junto con su hermana, esto solo logro agraviar su tristeza, al llegar se desviste y entra a la ducha

- creo que no le agrado a nadie – al momento una lagrima traicionera sale de ella confundiéndose con el agua que cae de la regadera, al salir ella se coloca un pijama de color blanca para sentarse en la cama y tomar una fotografía de una mujer igual a ella – madre, ¿Qué arias en esta situación, realmente te extraño mucho – ella se duerme

Otro día de escuela, todos los prefectos de salón en la puerta de la escuela checando que todos llevaran puesto su uniforme, hasta que vieron al de mejillas zorrunas llegar ante ellos bostezando

- oye, ¿Dónde esta tu uniforme? – pregunto una rubia de ojos azul cielo

- lo tengo puesto – le dijo el muchacho pasando por entre ellos sin emoción alguna solo bostezando por el sueño

- como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a tu sempai – le dijo una de cabellos rosas, el solo continuo caminando sin ponerles atención, ella lo toma de un hombro y lo gira notando que sus ojos estaban de forma felina - ¿qu…?

- ¿tenias algo que decirme? (por su mirada me dice que mi estado aun no mejora)

- oye, no te dije ayer sobre tu uniforme – dice uno de ojos felinos, el lo mira luego pone cara de ¿Qué?

- ¿Quién eres tu? – esto molesta un poco al muchacho

- maldito te voy a matar – intento atacarlo pero sus amigos lo detuvieron – suéltenme, suéltenme, lo voy a matar

- vamos, tranquilízate Kiba – dice una chica de cabello oscuro largo

- Tenten tiene razón, solo es alguien con muy malos modales – dijo uno de cejas de gran tamaño, el de las mejillas solo se limito a mirarlos

- me voy, tengo clases – se aleja caminando pero la pelirrosa lo gira de golpe dándole un golpe en la mejilla lanzándolo contra la pared del edificio, el se levanta dificultosamente

- eso, por faltarnos el respeto

- vaya tienes problemas de carácter, señorita rosa

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

- nada, solo me voy – el se da la vuelta y camina como si nada, ella corre asía el, pero de inmediato el chico se gira parándola de seco con sus dos manos sobre los hombros – te aconsejo que cambies de carácter – la suelta y se mete a la escuela dejando a todos completamente enojados

- tengo ganas de matar a ese chico – dijeron juntos todos los prefectos, el agredido solo caminaba por los pasillos todos tenían las miradas sobre el, a lo cual le incomodaba un poco pero no lo suficiente como para alterarse, sin mas al dar vuelta por una esquina choca con alguien que estaba corriendo en esa misma dirección, pero el no callo solo la persona

- lo lamento mucho – dijo ella, el solo la miro

- a eres tu de nuevo Hinata-chan – ella volteo a verlo mirando una sonrisa en el

- tu…tu eres el de ayer – el le tiende la mano para poder levantarla, se sorprende por la fuerza del chico ya que la levanta sin el menor esfuerzo o ayuda por parte de ella – gracias

- no hay de que…por cierto – ella voltea a verlo

- si dime

- lamento lo de ayer, es que tengo una enfermedad muy rara y me afecta mucho los sentidos, en especial los del olfato, esto provoca que cualquier olor tanto agradable o desagradable me saque un poco de quicio por así decirlo – ella lo mira con asombro – realmente lo lamento, creo que di una imagen mala de ti, ¿verdad? – ella empieza a llorar un poco – oye ¿te…te encuentras bien?

- si – dice volteando a verlo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿segura?, como estas llorando

- no es nada – se limpia las lagrimas – solo es una basura que se metió en los ojos

- esta bien, bueno me voy tengo clases, hasta luego – se aleja caminando

- si…yo también, por cierto – el voltea

- si dime

- ¿Có…Cómo te llamas?

- mi nombre es Naruto, mucho gusto – dice mientras se aleja caminando

- Naruto (por lo visto no le desagrado) – continua caminando en la dirección en que iba con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual notan todos incluyendo sus compañeros de clases al entrar a su salón

- Hinata-san ¿por que tan legre? – pregunta una compañera

- ¡eh?, es que me encontré con un conocido

- ¿hombre o mujer? – pregunta uno de los compañeros

- hombre – llega su lugar aun con la sonrisa

- que mal ya tiene novio y yo que quería invitarla a cenar – dice un chico de cabellos castaños y revueltos de la misma edad que ella, al instante de escucharlo se puso roja

- ¡Konohamaru!

- perdón, perdón, entonces no tiene novio, jejejeje, tengo oportunidad – al chico le dan un coscorrón, una chica de su misma edad

- no seas tonto Konohamaru, tu no tendrías oportunidad con Hinata-sama ya que eres un tonto

- Moegi, no seas así realmente me dolió – dice acariciándose el golpe

- te lo mereces por decir cosas que no, perdónelo Hinata-sama es que se callo de cabeza de la cuna

- oye, no soy tan tonto, recuerda que saque mas puntaje en el ultimo examen que tu

- eso no cuenta, solo por dos puntos

- pero fueron dos puntos mayores que los tuyos – la chica se enoja dando un golpe en la cabeza al chico dejándolo en el escritorio con el alma de fuera

- tonto – se sienta en su lugar mientras Hinata saca una risita de la escena que acaba de presenciar, luego mira como se abre la puerta para entrar su amiga de cabellos oscuros

- chicos, prefecto, todos de pie – al instante lo hacen

- chicos no sean tan formales, vamos siéntense – todos lo hacen – Hinata, tenemos reunión en la oficina de la directora

- ¿una reunión?

- si, dice que es sobre un nuevo estudiante

- bien, ya voy – toma su bracera de color blanco con la insignia de la escuela para dirigirse con su compañera

- por cierto chicos – dice la de cabellos oscuros a lo cual todos la miran – su maestro me pidió que les dijera que hicieran sus ejercicios de las paginas 35, 40, 59 y 38 de su libro de Calculo de varias variables y que los quiere para cuando vuelva

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos, para cuando se dieron cuenta ellas ya no estaban las chicas

En el salón de los primero grados, entra la chica de cabellos rosas junto con el chico de ojos felinos

- una biga tiene un ángulo de 45º de la pared a esta misma, con una fuerza de 50N, determinar su fuerza en términos de x y de y – dice el maestro de cabellos plateados el cual nota a la chica

- Sakura, dime para que soy bueno

- Kakashi-sensei, tenemos una reunión con la directora sobre un chico nuevo, el cual esta en esta clase y me mando venir por ustedes dos

- ¿enserio? Y ¿Quién es?

- se llama Naruto U…

- ¿me busca la abuela?, esto se pone interesante – ella voltea para ver al chico de la puerta

- ¡¿TU?! – grito ella por la sorpresa

- pero que sorpresa es la señorita rosa

- ¿señorita rosa? – pregunta el maestro confundido – a es por el cabello, bien pensado

- gracias

- ustedes dos, directo a la oficina de la directora ¡AHORA!

- Hai – dijeron tanto maestro como alumno por la reacción de la chica

- chicos para cuando vuelva quiero el ejercicio resuelto, Naruto, vámonos

- Hai, Kakashi-sensei – se alejan pero la chica se interpuso con el de las mejillas - ¿dime? – ella le da una bofetada - ¿y eso?

- por insultarnos – dijo saliendo del lugar

- Naruto ¿hiciste algo que no debías?

- solo les dije que no me preguntaran tanto por el uniforme, no me acorde de uno de ellos y a ella no se que trae

- ella es muy estricta en cuanto a las reglas es una de las mas lista de la escuela se llama Sakura Haruno

- da miedo

- si lo se

- ¿dijeron algo? – con cara de dar miedo

- no nada – aun asustados

Ya en la dirección todos se sorprendieron al ver al chico

- hola abuela – recibe un golpe por parte de la pelirrosa

- no le digas así a la directora, mas respeto – el chico se levanta sobandose su mejilla

- eso me dolió, abuela ¿Qué ocurre?

- QUE NO LE DIGAS ASI A LA DIRECTORA

- esta bien Sakura, el es mi sobrino – la chica se quedo sorprendida al igual que los demás excepto una de ellos, el chico la miro y la saludo, ella le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa – bien chicos los nombre aquí porque voy a nombrar a un nuevo prefecto –ninguno dijo nada – Naruto toma – le extiende una bracera blanca con el signo de la escuela – tu serás el nuevo prefecto – todos en silencio nadie dijo nada, el chico toma su insignia y se la coloca

- gracias abuela – luego mira a todos – creo que tanto ustedes como yo no se la esperaban ¿verdad?

- Tsunade-sama, ¿el un prefecto?, ni siquiera sigue las reglas – reclama la pelirrosa

- es cierto es un busca pleitos de lo mas grande – dice el de ojos felinos

- Tsunade-sama esto es porque el es su nieto, ¿verdad? – pregunta enojada la maestra de ojos rojos

- no, esto no es por familia, esto es por habilidades, el esta encargado de cuidar personalmente a los de la tarde, por eso le permití cambiar de color su uniforme – todos se quedan sorprendidos

- abuela no seas mentirosa – ella se queda callada, mientras los demás la miran con ojos asesinos

- Naruto…

- a no esta vez no, con permiso, tengo clase – antes de salir lo detuvo su abuela

- Naruto, también tengo que hablar sobre de ayer en la noche con todos ellos y quiero saber exactamente a que viniste a la escuela – todos miran al chico con algo de intriga a lo cual sin voltear a ellos saca de su chaleco una insignia diferente

- vine aquí porque escuche que uno de ellos esta atacando a varios alumnos de la escuela, según se ya desaparecieron tres – nadie dijo nada

- entonces vienes por trabajo

- no entiendo ¿Qué es Naruto? – pregunta el maestro de cabellos plateados

- Kakashi el es un…

- cazador – le responde el del cigarrillo, todos se quedaron paralizados – ayer se lo dijo a Neji Hyuga y dijo algo sobre unas reglas

- entre los cazadores y ellos tenemos reglas, la mas importante es, si uno ataca a un humano, será eliminado, sin importar nivel de sangre o social, además ocupo la escuela para poder seguir trabajando, tu sabes cual es el estado de mi madre y mi padre abuela

- esta bien, lo dejaremos así, pero ten cuidado

- tu sabes que no lo ocupo, ahora si me disculpan

- a por cierto, ya es momento de decirte algo – el chico voltea – necesitas pareja, todos los prefectos tiene una pareja, te tocara con Hinata

- ¿Qué? – todos gritan sorprendidos en especial la nombrada ya que ella nunca tuvo compañero

- pero Tsunade-sama

- no te preocupes, ahora que lo recuerdo, estas son las reglas de estar cerca de Naruto

- ¿reglas?

- abuela

- son, no utilizar mucho perfume, tener cuidado de pasar junto a ventiladores u otras cosas cerca de el que les lleva su olor, no tengan descubierto su cuello y mas importante, no lo hagan enojar, les podría costar la vida – se quedan mudos y algo angustiados, pero al escuchar la risa de la directora y del chico se cayeron al suelo estilo anime

- no se crean son bromas de mi abuela, bueno, me voy, te veo luego Hinata

- Hai – al rato todos se fueron del despacho quedando solamente la directora

- (Naruto ten cuidado, mucho cuidado, estos no son como los que cazas)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lo se me tarde mucho pero esque estoy muy atareado, para mi otro fic ya lo estoy escribiendo y espero terminarlo pronto, bueno les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Familia cruel**

En la noche la escuela se ve tranquila ya que nadie esta merodeando pero aun así unos alumnos se aventuran a entrar rápidamente, tres chicas se adentran más y más hasta llegar a su objetivo una ventana de un salón, una de ellas se trajo una escalera desplegadle a lo cual la coloca en posición cerca de la pared, una a una se suben en ella para poder mirar a través de esta ventana, ambas chicas muestran cara de felicidad al ver el resultado de su misión las tres se encuentran con el salón de los alumnos del turno vespertino, embelezadas por lo que ven no notan que son vistas por unos ojos azules que muestran un poco de enojo y alegría, una de ellas mira el ultimo nivel del balcón de las mesas para encontrarse con un muchacho rubio con mejillas zorrunas mirar con una cara seria y de aparente enojo, la chica mira a las otras que la acompañan

- chicas el esta aquí

Les dice nerviosa y asustada, las otras la miran, para percatarse que es cierto, solo que este se encontraba en la ventana con una cara de enojo y un cuaderno pegado a la ventana con el letrero a letras grandes ¡LARGENSE!, las chicas miran el enojo del rostro y salen corriendo a mas no poder dejando la escalera atrás, el de las mejillas zorrunas arranca la hoja del cuaderno y se la deja a una chica de cabellos rojos y lentes, la cual esta algo enojada con el muchacho ya que se loquito sin previo aviso y se lo devuelve sin un gracias ni nada, mientras que al maestro de grandes cejas le entrega el marcador dándole un gracias para cuando estaba por salir la chica lo detiene

- oye ya van dos semanas que estas como nuestro prefecto, pero ¡para cuando vas a dejar de ser tan idiota como para meterte con nosotros! – el grito hizo que los demás vieran al muchacho el cual solo la miro con una cara de aburrimiento y sale del salón, los demás voltean a verla con una verdadera cara de enfado a lo cual antes de poder salir por el un chico de cabellos azul plateado la detiene

- Karin tranquilízate, el no puede contra ti es muy débil, vamos tranquilízate, ya se fue – intento tranquilizarla pero fue inútil hasta que el maestro cansado mira a la chica

- Karin si no te tranquilizas yo lo are y sabes muy bien que soy uno de los mas fuertes – la chica ante tal amenaza se siente con una cara de angustia y el otro se acomoda en su asiento

- vaya si que son problemáticas las chicas – dice el de cabellos verdes

- ya no te juntes tanto con Shikamaru, ya te esta afectando – dice su amigo de gran tamaño y cabello anaranjado, el nombrado no le da importancia y se echa una siesta

- (estos realmente hacen lo que quieran, pero ese prefecto) – mira el marcador – (no me di cuenta de cuando me lo quito) bien continuemos, Shikamaru pon atención, Juugo, Suigetsu los dos se calman o los calmo, ¿Qué prefieren? – los nombrados ponen atención – vaya, esto si que es difícil – ente los pasillos las chicas corren lo mas que pueden hasta llegar a la puerta de sus dormitorios

- vaya eso estuvo cerca – dice una de ellas

- si es cierto, por poco y el zorro nos atrapa – dice otra

- bueno ya es tarde mejor vamos a nuestras habita…

- ¿con que me pusieron zorro? – las tres voltean para ver al chico – las tres a su dormitorio con reporte doble

- ¡¿Qué?!

- uno por llamarme zorro y el otro es por estar a des horas en la escuela y fuera de sus dormitorios y mas importante estar cuando es el turno de los de la tarde, tienen suerte de que no les ponga triple, ahora de regreso

- si – dijeron las tres caminando pesadamente el rubio al terminar de verlas saca un suspiro y relaja la mirada

- tener mirada seria y las pestañas todo el tiempo fruncidas es muy cansado – mira su reloj – es hora de regresar a casa – dicho esto se aleja, mientras algunos alumnos de la tarde miran como se aleja tranquilamente

- Sasuke, ¿Qué te interesa de el? – le pregunta su hermano

- todo – dice el para ir a los dormitorios

El día llego, todos los alumnos estaban calmados ante los prefectos que estaban revisando los uniformes, se les hizo raro ya que nunca lograban calmarlos a este punto, se miraron intrigados todos hasta que en la lejanía ven a su compañera de ojos plateados

- hola chicos, ¿como va todo?

- Hinata algo raro ocurre, los alumnos están tranquilos – ella voltea y corrobora que es cierto

- ¿Cómo? – en eso mira como varios de ellos se hacen a un lado dando paso al de mejillas zorrunas todos los alumnos susurraban al mismo tiempo algunas las alcanzo a escuchar molestando un poco al chico

- todos tienen reporte – les dijo a lo cual se quedaron mudos, sus compañeros se quedaron sorprendidos la pelirrosa se acerca a el

- ¿Por qué les pones reporte?

- por decirle al prefecto monstruo – la chica mira a los alumnos mientras su compañero se marcha

- en las reglas dice no molestar a los prefectos y otras cosas pero ¿decirle monstruo?

- es un monstruo – dijo el de ojos felinos – a reportado tanto a alumnos de bajo y alto nivel social, no le importa quien sea los toma por igual, en ese punto es justo pero todos le tienen miedo, dicen que es un monstruo por sus mejillas además de que tiene una mirada muy dura

- bueno el se lo busco por ser un busca pleitos – dijo una rubia

- no es tan malo – miran al rellenito – el me a ayudado en algunas cosas de la escuela

- a mi me ayudo en mi entrenamiento, el no es tan malo, solo no lo comprenden

- para mi gusto es un tonto – dijo la pelirrosa

- creo que me tengo que ir – dijo la ojiplateada la cual corre asía el rubio, el cual al notarla la miro

- Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué tan agitada?

- Na…Naruto-kun…primero déjame tomar aire

- claro – la chica al descansar lo mira

- ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud?

- es solo que tuve que ser algo rudo con todos, ninguno se respeta y respeta a los otros, no quería utilizar el de los castigos pero no tuve de otra, me sirvió mas el de la mirada dura, todos se ponen en paz

- ¿mirada dura?

- si esta – le muestra la mirada utilizada antes, pero ella al verla se asusta por ver el recuerdo de su padre a lo cual retrocede un poco, el lo nota a lo cual la quita de inmediato y la toma de los hombros, al hacerlo ella muestra una cara de dolor, toca con un poco de presión y ella vuelve a mostrar la misma cara, sin decir nada la toma de la muñeca y la lleva a la enfermería – espera aquí – fue lo que dijo

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Quién te lo hizo?

- ¿hacerme que? – pregunta algo nerviosa, luego aparece el con una frasco, unas pinzas y algodón, al llegar ante ella la recuesta en la cama y le quita bruscamente el chaleco asustando un poco a la chica

– no te asustes, no te are daño, pero dime ¿Quién te hizo esto? – dijo mostrando el hombro derecho donde se muestra claramente un moretón de gran tamaño, el la mira seriamente - ¿Quién te lo hizo? – dijo humedeciendo el algodón y luego frotando el morete con la solución, la chica hizo una mueca de dolor pero al instante la bajo mostrando en su rostro algo que el conocía muy bien, tristeza y el dolor de ser rechazada por alguien – si no quieres no me digas, pero si te lo vuelve a hacer házmelo saber para darle un paliza – ella lo mira

- no será necesario, no te preocupes no es nada – descubre un poco mas el lado del hombro para notar algo

- Hinata, quítate la camisa

- ¿eh? – se sonroja a mas no poder, el toma la prenda y se la quita ella se cubre pero muestra algo que al chico le conmociono y le horrorizo

- ¿Quién te hizo esto Hinata-chan? – aun horrorizado por lo que ven sus ojos

- no…no mires –dijo entre lagrimas, el chico la toma del rostro y la mira seriamente una mirada que de algún modo la hipnotizo ya que sin mas se rindió y cerrando sus ojos se tapa su rostro – fue…

En todo la escuela miran al de las mejillas zorrunas correr como loco y con cara de enojo, tanto da miedo hasta los mismos alumnos se alejan de su paso por evitar se lastimados, la chica de cabellos chocolates al verlo intento detenerlo pero al ver su mirada lo deja en paz, nadie se le acerca, al llegar a la oficina de la directora entre rápidamente golpeando la meza con sus dos manos, la mujer al ver el rostro de su sobrino noto que algo pasaba ya que no pone ese rostro a menos de que sea algo realmente serio

- Shizune, cierra la puerta y vigila afuera, que no entre nadie y no pase nadie

- a la orden – al instante sale y se coloca en la puerta cerrándola vigilando que nadie pase, adentro ambos se miran a los ojos

- dime ¿Qué fue lo que des…?

- quiero que mi compañera se queda en mi casa, lejos de su familia

- ¡¿estas loco?!

- no lo estoy, hoy vi lo que ese desgraciado le hizo a ella – la directora lo mira

- te lo dijo

- lo note al tocarla en los hombros, pensé que seria un golpe por algún descuido con algo pero luego mire su espalda, abdomen, brazos y mas totalmente lastimados, ¡la quiero alejada de ese bastardo!

- no puedo, son familia de cazadores respetados y de elite, no puedo sacarla a menos de que otro ca… ¿utilizaras tu apellido?

- es necesario, la tendré en mi casa hasta que encuentre otro lugar para ella

- pero tu padre…

- mi madre la cuidara bien, además ella sabe controlarlo demasiado bien

- esta bien lo are, pero tu hablaras con su padre, es muy desgraciado, la recrimina por todo

- un padre no le hace eso a su hija, el no es padre, es un desgraciado – se retira, al llegar a la puerta gira a verla – un padre no hace eso, un padre cuida y protege – suspira – mañana llega el abuelo, estate lista – al salir de la oficina deja a una directora completamente sorprendida

- ya era hora de que regresaras viejo pervertido – dijo con una sonrisa

Después de las clases al igual que siempre todos los alumnos están sobre los del turno vespertino, de no ser por la presencia del rubio todos se abalanzarían sobre ellos pero no se pudieron mover ni un segundo ya que el siempre los estaba vigilando, al terminar su turno corre a la puerta para encontrarse a la chica intentar subir a una limusina blanca

- Hinata-chan, espera – ella se detiene para verlo, al llegar la mira – tengo que hablar con tu padre de algo importante – ella le asiente asustada por la revelación de esa tarde, al entrar al carro el chico se cruza de brazos y cierra sus ojos, ella lo mira con detenimiento

- Na…Naruto-kun, ¿Qué ocurre?

- nada, solo que tu vas a pasar unos días en mi casa – la chica se sorprende – al menos hasta que encontremos una casa para ti

- pero mi padre

- ese no es padre – dijo con enojo, la chica se quedo muda

- estarás en mi casa hasta que encontremos una mejor para ti, por el momento es mas seguro vivir en casa de cazador que en el del demonio

- mi padre es muy estricto y demasiado duro, ten cuidado

- los Hyuga son muy fuertes, pero yo soy mas fuerte, ya que soy invencible – dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual ella se la corresponde con otra. Al llegar a la casa el padre se acerco ella enfurecido levantando una mano exclamando que no se llegaba tarde a la casa pero al mirar a un invitado se detuvo y mas al ver la cara que tenia una mas dura que la de el – quiero hablar con usted – fue lo único que dijo, luego miro a un niña con los mismo ojos que Hinata, le saludo pero solo lo ignoro y miro con desprecio a su hermana – (ahora entiendo porque siempre muestra tristeza en su mirada)

- pasa – le dijo el hombre mirando con enojo a su hija mayor, ella se escondió atrás del rubio a lo cual el padre se sorprende un poco, pero no le dio importancia, los cuatro llegaron a la sala, el rubio y la ojiperla se sentaron juntos, ella se pego mas al rubio por el miedo a su padre, su hermana miraba a ambos con desprecio y el padre de igual manera - ¿Qué ocupas?

- vengo a decirle que de ahora en adelante Hinata vivirá con migo y mi familia

- por mi puedes llevártela, una niña débil como ella no vale nada

El rubio se sorprendió nadie en la vida tenia una sangre tan helada como la que acababa de presenciar, el rubio la tomo de la mano y la subió a las escaleras, ella lo llevo a su cuarto, entre ambos juntaron ropa y otras cosas, al llegar a la puerta ella miro a su padre y se acerco a el, el rubio miro la escena donde ella le da un golpe en la barbilla y se aleja con el para poder irse de una vez dejando a un padre y una hermana sorprendidos, en la casa del chico una mujer de cabellos rojos mira la luna

- querida, ya desperté, creo que tengo que ver a nuestro hijo para darle la sorpresa

- no te preocupes, además debes continuar con su entrenamiento – ella es girada y luego se encuentra atrapada por unos labio, se separan y lo mira – te extrañe Minato

- y yo a ti Kushina


	5. Chapter 5

Vaya ahora no tube ningún review, bueno les dejo el nuevo capitulo esperando que les guste

**Lilith:** presentame

A si, les presento a mi inner se llama lilith...es un poco temperamental

**Lilith: **¡oye!

Bueno los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

**Capitulo 5: una nueva familia**

Media noche y dos personas estaban preocupadas porque no llegaba su hijo, el padre se mueve de un lado a otro mientras ella lo ve con algo de desesperación recostada en el sillón de la sala

- cariño – el continua moviéndose - ¡cariño! – se sigue moviendo, ella no soporto mas, se levanta y se acerca al oído de su amado - ¡CARIÑO! – el otro por el grito se queda inclinado y rígido como una estatua

- Hai

- deja de ir de un lado a otro, ya llegara, sabes muy bien que es muy fuerte

- si, pero aun así el nunca llega tan tarde

- ya déjalo, de seguro esta cuidando de nuevo a los del turno de la tarde en la escuela y como siempre le toco quedarse hasta tarde – dice mientras coloca sus manos en la nuca y se acomoda de nuevo en el sillón

- ¿escuela?, ¿esta en una escuela?

- si, tu sabes que ser cazador es muy difícil y le puse de regla que debe de estudiar o si no le quitare el trabajo

- ya veo (pobre de mi hijo, tiene una madre muy demandante) creo heredo tu carácter

- ¿Qué dijiste? – con cara asesina

- no nada – con nerviosismo – (no ah cambiado en todo este tiempo) – en ese mismo instante escuchan abrirse la puerta de la entrada, al instante corren los dos para recibir al recién llegado, al llegar se dan ambos una sorpresa su hijo ¡trajo con el a una chica!

El rubio y la ojiperla toman un taxi al salir de la casa de la mencionada, ambos no decían nada el la veía a cada momento esperando que ella tuviera una reacción de dolor o algo parecido ya que la alejo de su familia aunque la trataran mal, la alejo de ella o de felicidad por también lo antes dicho, pero nada ella solo miraba por la ventana, hasta que noto que su compañero la miraba

- ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-kun?

- bueno…esperaba una reacción por parte de ti por lo de ase rato

- no…es…estoy bien – el miro los ojos de ella

- no me mientas – dijo mientras miraba asía adelante – tus ojos demuestran alegría y tristeza – ella lo mira sorprendida – ser cazador deja muchas habilidades – el taxista lo mira – soy cazador de peces, no es nada solo tengo que adelantarme al pez – el hombre se fija asía adelante – no me lo escondas Hinata-chan, puedes confiar en mi

- gracias – dijo en susurro mientras de sus ojos salían algunas lagrimas, el la abrazo mientras dejaba que se desahogara, al llegar, el rubio ayuda a bajar a su compañera mientras el taxista dejaba las cosas en la acera, el rubio le pago al taxista el cual al instante se alejo, el toma las maletas y mira a la chica

- bien, vamos – ambos se encaminan a la entrada, al llegar el rubio saca unas llaves y abre la puerta, al entrar a la casa la ojiperla ve con asombro la casa una casa de dos pisos con arquitectura francesa en la sala y Victoriana en otras partes, tal casa era para ella mejor que en la que vivía antes – bien venida seas a tu nueva y temporal casa – le dijo el, a lo cual al instante mira como llegan dos personas mas ella se queda sorprendida por la similitud que tiene el rubio con el joven que tiene enfrente de el, ambas personas con cara de sorpresa

- hi…hijo, ¿qui…quien es ella? – dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos

- ella es Hinata Hyuga, vivirá con nosotros por un tiempo

- pe…pero hijo, esto es tan…repentino – dijo entre confusión y algo de alegría

- mama, ella es mi compañera en la escuela, además a tenido unos problemas familiares muy fuertes

- ¿tanto como para que se quede con nosotros? – esta vez fue el joven el que hablo, el rubio lo mira y se tira a sus brazos

- por fin ya era tiempo de que volvieras padre

- si, lo lamento me tarde mucho en volver

- ¿tu padre? – los tres voltean asía ella la cual esta sorprendida – ¿el es tu padre?

- no lo aparenta, verdad – dijo mostrando una sonrisa su compañero – deja te presento, ella es mi madre Kushina Uzumaki y el es mi padre Minato Uzumaki – dijo el señalando a ambos

- tus…¡tus padres son muy jóvenes! – el grito se escucho a media cuadra

- creo que la dejamos muy sorprendida – dijo la pelirroja

- madre, yo creo que esta bien, esto no se lo esperaba

- si tienes razón

- bueno muchacho, cuéntame como es la escuela, ¿ya tienes novia?, ¿amigos? O tal vez ya embarazaste a una mujer y no se lo has contado a tu madre o – el padre mira a Hinata - ¿ella es tu prometida?

- ya no digas mas tonterías – le gritan tanto madre e hijo al padre mientras la invitada se sonroja por los comentarios del joven padre; entre gritos y regañidas al pobre padre por parte del hijo como de la madre, se paso a una conversación mas amena con la invitada en la sala, al terminar de platicar ella bosteza

- Hinata, es hora de que vayas a dormir, Naruto te mostrara tu habitación

- gracias señora

- no me digas señora, dime Kushina

- si, muchas gracias – al levantarse se fija que el rubio ya no estaba junto a su familia, si no en el pie de la escalera con las maletas

- vamos Hinata-chan, te mostrare tu habitación – le dice subiéndose, a lo cual la chica mira del sillón y luego a la escalera poniendo una cara de no entender

- no te preocupes, es por su trabajo – le dijo el padre el cual la mira de manera tierna

- a si, quería preguntarles, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun se volvió un cazador?

- eso es porque…

- porque hace mucho atacaron a toda mi familia, casi logramos salir con vida – dijo entre tristeza y enojo el rubio a lo cual ella se sorprende y se entristece un poco

- lo…lo lamento…no…no que…

- no te preocupes, es algo que paso hace mucho, aunque no lo aparente Minato también es un cazador, el nos protegió esa vez y entreno muy bien a mi y a Naruto junto con su abuelo, a lo cual, cariño ¿no sabes cuando llega mi suegro?

- no, no lo se, no me mando ningún mensaje o algo por el estilo – luego mira a su hijo con algo de dureza, el lo entiende y sube seguido de la invitada, al llegar a la habitación ella entra y se sorprende al ver el estilo de esta, un estilo de europeo muy alegre, pintada de color azul cielo con toques de blanco en los bordes de las paredes y una ventana con alcoba, la chica luego mira al rubio

- increíble, ¿Quién fue su arquitecto?

- aunque no lo aparente mi padre y yo la diseñamos hace unos que serán cinco años tal vez

- ¿tu padre y tu?

- si, yo opte por el estilo europeo y francés pero el quería el Italiano y el Victoriano creando esta casa

- increíble, tu y tu padre se llevan bien – dijo con algo de armagura la cual no paso de desapercibida para el

- si, tal vez pero aun así tu estas en familia aquí, estas a salvo entre nosotros, bien, levántate temprano, que mañana hay escuela

- si esta bien

- buenas noches – estaba por cerrar la puerta pero ella lo llama

- Na…Naruto-kun

- si ¿dime?

- gra…gracias por todo

- no hay porque, para eso son los amigos – al cerrar la puerta la chica se queda sorprendida y saca una sonrisa y luego se prepara para dormir; en la sala ambos padres miraban de manera algo enojada a su hijo

- sabes que casi te descubre – dice la madre

- lo lamento, pero es que, ella ya sabe que soy cazador, la abuela se los contó a todos los prefectos, no saben mas que eso, excepto por ella que sabe sobre mis sentidos – los dos se alarmaron

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe? – pregunto su padre algo angustiado y asustado

- paso por accidente ella se cruzo entre un ventilador y yo en la enfermería y bueno me pude contener a tiempo antes de que saliera de mis casillas – ambos se sorprenden

- ¿a que nivel? – pregunta su madre

- el mas alto que pude haber tenido – el padre lo ve manera picara y el solo se queda un poco confundido - ¿Qué ocurre?

- creo que pronto tendremos nuera – dijo a lo cual recibe un coscorrón por parte de su esposa y de su hijo

- no digas tonterías – dijeron al mismo tiempo madre e hijo

- aun así ¿Qué le contaste sobre eso?

- oye es mi problema, para eso tengo mi medicamento no es cierto – contesto el rubio

- si a eso le llamas medicamento – dijo entre quejido su madre y algo preocupada

- querida por el momento es lo único que le funciona, dejémoslo un poco mas de tiempo

- esta bien, bien es hora de dormir jovencito tienes clases mañana – el chico de recordarlo saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo da a su padre

- ¿Qué es esto?

- esto es de mi investigación en la escuela, también estoy contratado hay, algunos estudiantes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, cuando examine zonas encontré ese símbolo, tiene olor al de ellos

- lo investigare, pero a dormir

- hai – al instante se sube a su cuarto dejando solo a su madre y a su padre

- creo que a crecido mucho

- digo lo mismo – ella lo mira a los ojos – cariño, estamos solos – dice jugando con uno de sus dedos en el pecho del hombre el cual entiende la indirecta

- ah, con que de picara – la carga en brazos – me tarde en llegar y ya quieres de nuevo, esta bien a mi reina se le cumple

- y a mi rey también – dicen ambos dándose un tierno beso y subiendo a su cuarto al mismo tiempo, al llegar ambos se recostaron en la cama dejándose llevar por el momento

Al día siguiente la primera en levantarse es la ojiperla, al llegar terminar de vestirse se encamina a la cocina para encontrarse con la madre del rubio cocinando con una gran sonrisa

- Kushina-san, ¿y esa sonrisa? – la nombrada se sonrojo

- hace mucho que no lo veo y sigue igual de vigoroso – dijo ella mientras se toma el rostro mostrando una sonrisa y la ojiperla se sonroja, al instante baja el padre del rubio con el rubio en el hombro porque todavía esta dormido, al instante mira a las dos mujeres sonrojadas

- ¿Qué ocurrió para que estén así de rojas? – dijo dejando a su hijo sentado en la meza

- nada cariño – se le acerca capara abrazarlo – solo lo de anoche

- a ya veo – la abrasa picadamente mientras ella ve

- no te preocupes, son así todo el tiempo – dijo el rubio ya semi despierto y dando una gran bostezo – oigan ¿esta vez si me van a dar un hermanito? – los dos lo miran con sonrojo

- no digas cosas que no – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- si, si, bien a desayunar – se acerca a la cocina y empieza a servir – aquí tienes Hinata-chan

- gracias – se sienta en la mesa para ser acompañada por el rubio y mirar como los padre se decían cosas coquetas y ello se reían discretamente de las cursilerías que entre ellos se decían, al terminar llega a la escuela dejando conmocionados a todos sus compañeros ya que llegaron juntos y platicando entre si, en ese mismo instante llegan sus compañeros separando rápidamente al rubio de la opjiperla dejando al primero solo con una cara de ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?, al instante todos bombardearon a la chica con preguntas mientras ella solo les sonría nerviosamente hasta que vio que el rubio le decía a señas que se marchaba y ella le sonrió con mas fuerza, al llegar a la escuela como siempre pone cara dura para que todos se comportaran ya que siempre que llegaba todos estaban en caos, en la oficina de la directora ella tomaba una taza de te junto con la subdirectora, hasta que entra una persona al lugar

- Tsunade-sama, tengo que decirle algo importante – dijo un ojiperla

- Neji, ¿Qué haces? no puedes estar en la luz del día, si no te descubrirán

- usted sabe muy bien, que no nos afecta, tengo que hablar con Naruto, tengo que decirle quien fue el que me convirtió en…en…

- vampiro – todos miran atrás en la puerta para encontrarse con el rubio – te escucho, dime todo sobre ese bastardo


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por la tardanza, es mas que nada el trabajo el que me ha quitado el tiempo de continuarlo, pero aqui les dejo otro capitulo, estare esperando por los review, una vez mas, mil disculpas, no tengo palabras para arrepentirme, solo un lo siento

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Adaptándose a una vida de paz**

Por Hinata:

Ya son las dos de la noche no esperaba estar cuidando a los alumnos de la tarde, ya que Naruto-kun esta fuera con la directora buscando a un vampiro muy peligroso, no entiendo muy bien el porque pero, no tengo de otra, estoy justamente en el salón de ellos vigilándolos, ya que según Naruto-kun se enojan o se distraen muy fácilmente y creo que tiene razón ya que varios de ellos me están viendo muy raro, uno de ellos es mi propio primo, cuando me ve le sonrió y el se voltea con cara de fastidio, creo que todavía no le agrado, otro de ellos es el alumno destacado de aquí Sasuke Uchiha, el me a estado viendo varias veces, cuando lo miro el me entrega una mirada fulminante, no solo el hay otro que me da algo de miedo bueno son dos uno tiene cabello verde claro creo que se llama Suigetsu, no estoy muy segura y otro es uno muy pálido, mas pálido que los demás, no me acuerdo de su nombre siempre me están sonriendo y una de las chicas me da mucho miedo por que Sasuke me esta viendo, realmente no se como le hace Naruto-kun para soportarlos

- Hinata, si te sientes intimidada no te esfuerces yo me are cargo – fue lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei ya que le toco a el dar la clase esta noche, por lo visto el y Naruto-kun se llevan bien ya que el me dejo a su cargo – Hinata si te molestan dímelo

- maestro no sea tonto, usted cree que le haríamos a tan deliciosa señorita – fue lo que me dijo un de cabello oscuro con ojos grises ahora que lo veo no solo los dos que se fijaron en mi son los únicos que me ven de esa manera, todo el salón me ve así, con excepción de dos chicos una rubia de ojos verdes oscuro y la chica con lentes

- Nagato, eso lo sentí con intenciones de hacer daño – dijo mi maestro para luego voltear a verlo con su único ojo, no se lo que hizo para que el muchacho se quedara helado y luego mi maestro le mostrara una sonrisa – vez no es tan difícil contenerse, ahora continuemos – se da media vuelta y prosigue con la clase, realmente no se lo que hizo pero mejor lo dejo así, ya pasaron dos horas enteras la tensión bajo un poco pero los mismos chicos me siguen viendo igual – chicos la clase termino

- todos de pie – les dije y al instante me obedecieron – saluden – todos nos inclinamos

- gracias por la lección – dijimos en conjunto

- bien que no se les olvide ir a sus cuartos inmediatamente, no querrán ser amonestados, ¿verdad? – les dijo Kakashi-sensei realmente pienso que es alguien valiente o alguien muy tonto como para decir eso a ellos, realmente pienso que es mas bien un tonto

- Hai sensei – para mi sorpresa le respetaron incluso creo que le temieron, al instante todos ellos se alejaron yo estaba en la puerta chocando que no se les olvidara nada, según Naruto-kun son muy olvidadizos, para cuando se fueron solo quedamos el sensei y yo

- Kakashi-sensei

- si, dime Hinata – voltea asía mi con una sonrisa aunque no se nota mucho con la cara tapada

- gracias por la ayuda de hoy

- no te preocupes, Naruto me dijo que eras nueva en esto de ser prefecta de noche por eso me pidió que estuviera al pendiente de ti

- (ya veo el se preocupo por mi) se lo agradezco

- vamos, vete a casa debes de estar cansada o si no tu padre te volverá a reprender – al escucharlo me sentí mal recordé los momentos de abusos y maltratos por parte de el

- de echo ya no estoy con el

- ¿enserio?, ¿Dónde estas ahora?

- estoy viviendo con Naruto-kun – tan solo de mencionar esto me puse nerviosa y empecé a jugar con mis dedos como cuando era niña

- ¿con Naruto – se sorprendió – vaya esto si que inesperado, ¿sabe la directora de esto?

- si, lo sabe, de echo ella lo autorizo

- ya veo – en ese mismo instante escucho abrirse la puerta y veo al sensei estar quieto de horror, en ese mismo instante volteo para encontrarme con Minato-san

- hola, vengo por Hinata-san, Naruto me pidió que te recogiera, el esta muy ocupado con su investigación – me dijo el y al instante miro al sensei cuando voltee el estaba petrificado

- ¿paso algo Kakashi-sensei?

- no…no es nada Hinata, todo esta bien, bueno con permiso me retiro (rayos, cuando llego) – en ese mismo instan el salio muy rápido y noto como Minato-san se queda viendo la puerta

- ¿paso algo entre usted y Kakashi-sensei?

- no, no es nada Hinata-san, bien vamonos

- Hai – en ese mismo instante nos alejamos, para llegar a la puerta de la escuela, en el camino note como varios de los alumnos de la tarde se quedaban estupefactos al ver a Minato-san, por lo tanto le pregunte que ocurría, el solo me dijo que como era cazador era natural que obtuviera esa respuesta, nos subimos al coche de Minato-san, debo decir que es algo común y corriente pensé que seria algo digno de un cazador pero es un auto antiguo de los años 50 creo, pero esta bien arreglado casi parece de agencia

- Minato-san, ¿Cuándo compro este auto?

- ase mucho, ya tiene años, cuando lo encontré estaba echo trizas, Naruto y yo lo reparamos

- ¿Naruto-kun sabe de mecánica?

- sabe muchas cosas, Hinata – el me puso cara seria en ese momento – te recomiendo que paces mas tiempo con el, te aseguro que le caería muy bien tu compañía – lo dijo muy serio pero con algo de tristeza ahora mas que nunca pienso que son una familia algo especial, a Minato-sama no lo veo salir de la casa sino hasta la noche, me dice que es una alergia al sol, Kushina-san bueno no tiene nada de raro con excepción de que es muy hiperactiva y Naruto-kun, bueno el es normal por donde lo vea con excepción de su problema con los sentidos

- esta bien pasare el tiempo necesario con el

- gracias – me dijo con una sonrisa, al llegar me dejo en la entrada de la casa – lamento no poder entrar pero es queme salio un trabajo en una parte y tengo que ir

- no se preocupe le explicare a Kushina-san

- te lo agradezco que pases buenas noches y no te desveles, ya sabes que esta prohibido

- si lo are – es una de las reglas de ellos, no esta permitido a los visitantes desvelarse, incluso Naruto la tiene aplicada, creo que se porque, ay que Kushina y Minato se llevan bien en la noche, pero que digo mejor me meto a la casa, al entrar me encuentro en la sala a Naruto-kun y su madre chocando varios datos - ¿Cómo va l investigación?

- mas o menos Hinata-chan, tenemos pocos datos, pero al menos nos dieron una buena pista de su apariencia

- ya veo

- bueno es de noche, y es mejor irnos a dormir – nos dijo su madre a lo cual rápidamente Naruto-kun reprocho, pero luego me miro – ¿has visto a Minato?

- a si, me dijo que le salio un trabajo inesperado y que se tuvo que ir

- ya veo

- como siempre el se va traer pan a la mesa – dijo el, aun no entiendo su carácter, a veces es infantil como su madre y otras veces es muy serio, da la apariencia de no saber nada pero de vez en cuando se le ocurren cosas que siempre dan resultado, realmente es alguien interesante y me alegro de estar con el

Por Naruto:

Vaya día no debí desvelarme tanto en la investigación, toda la noche me la pase con mi madre y mi padre investigando al hombre que nos dijo Neji un hombre alto de apariencia extranjera y con un dijo de triangulo con un circulo alrededor de la misma, de echo esa figura que me describió se parece a los dibujados con la sangre de las victimas, por lo visto es muy religioso eso no me lo esperaba, pero bueno, a eso de las dos de la madrugada le pedí a mi padre que fuera por Hinata-chan, así que nos quedamos mi madre y yo solos discutiendo sobre el asunto como nos parecemos de carácter a veces chocamos en ideas pero siempre salimos riendo como locos, realmente me gusta estar al lado de mi madre y de mi padre los tres nos llevamos muy bien de echo no parecemos familia sino hermanos, lo cual me parece lógico ya que mis padres son muy jóvenes, bueno, Hinata-chan llego como una hora después

- ¿Cómo va la investigación? – nos pregunto ella con una sonrisa, realmente tiene una linda sonrisa, pero que digo, no se fijaría en mi ni de broma

- mas o menos Hinata-chan, tenemos pocos datos, pero al menos nos dieron una buena pista de su apariencia

- ya veo – por lo visto se preocupa por nosotros, realmente es una buena chica

- bueno es de noche y es mejor irnos a dormir – nos dijo mi madre, realmente es muy hiperactiva cuando esta cerca papa pero cuando no esta es algo seria bueno también lo es cuando esta con el pero lo muestra pocas veces, realmente se quieren mucho, bueno aunque realmente no me gusta dormir a esta hora se me hace difícil conciliar el sueño, creo que noto mi cara de fastidio ya que me puso cara severa, mejor hago lo que me dice, en ese mismo instante empezó a mirar por todos lados - ¿has visto a Minato?

- a si, me dijo que le salio un trabajo inesperado y que se tuvo que ir

- como siempre se fue a traer pan a la mesa – en ese momento las dos sonrieron y yo junto con ellas, al rato nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para poder descansar, lo cual fue imposible para mí ya que no pegue el ojo en toda la noche, bueno eso paso ayer, ahora estoy en el salón en la clase de Estática, es una materia sencilla si la llegas a comprender, bueno después de eso, entro el maestro Gai como siempre con una gran energía es de la clase de educación física pero ya que mas no puedo estar aquí ya que descubrirían que soy un cazador ya que somos entenados para tener mucha fuerza física y no puedo estar ya que los vencería, tengo que buscar un club deportivo de contacto ya que así no se notaria tanto lo que soy, al llegar al gimnasio de la escuela le pedí a Gai-sensei que me alejara de la clase, el entendió el porque y me dejo ir, me pase por el muro donde tenían una gran cantidad de carteles de clubes y otros deportes, encontré uno de mi agrado parece ser kung-fu, no tenia idea de que hubiera ese tipo de arte marcial aquí, busque otro y encontré Karate, otro era boxeo, también estaban football, basketball, voleibol, tenis y otros deportes, pero ninguno de mi agrado, hasta que me fije en uno Kendo, hace mucho que no practico con espada, así que me suscribí en este, al terminar la clase tome nota del horario y salí corriendo para cambiarme de ropa ya que a la maestra Kurenai no le gusta que entre con el uniforme de educación física, al llegar el salón empezamos la clase de calculo, Kurenai-sensei es buena maestra, todos nos corrige nuestro errores y siempre nos pasa al pintaron para poder hacer los ejercicios, en ese momento entre alguien era Hinata-chan junto la señorita de rosa, a ella no le agrado para nada así que no me fue sorprendente el que cuando me viera me viera con enojo

- Naruto, te he dicho miles de veces que traigas el uniforme de la escuela – me replico ella

- ya tranquilízate señorita rosa, no viene en el reglamento nada sobre cambiar el color del uniforme, por lo tanto no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla – le dije mostrando mi típica sonrisa

- a no, no me engañas, vete a cambiar el uniforme – como siempre no me dejara en paz

- vamos Sakura-san, sabes muy bien que tiene razón – le dijo Hinata con mi sonrisa, creo que a pasado mucho tiempo conmigo

- Hinata no lo defiendas, sabes muy bien, que solo sabes buscar pleitos para alguien de 17 años debería madurar un poco mas – es cierto a los prefectos les permiten checar nuestros registros

- Sakura Haruno deje de hacer escándalo y déjeme dar la clase – la señorita de rosa se quedo callada – bien, ¿a que vinieron?

- pues Tsunade-sama nos pidió que le diéramos estos papeles a Naruto-kun

- esta bien – en ese momento ella se coloco a mi lado y me dio los papeles

- me dijo que por favor esta vez tu cuidares a los de la tarde – me sonrió y se fue a la puerta

- que calor, maestra no tiene calor – la señorita de rosa inmediatamente prendió el ventilador que tenemos en el salón, grave error Hinata paso enfrente de el y su olor se mezclo con el de los demás me tape la boca y la nariz para salir corriendo del lugar

- Naruto, regresa inmediatamente – le escuche gritar a Kurenai-sensei y a la señorita de rosa, en cuanto llegue a la esquina me recosté intentando tomar aire fuertemente

- rayos, esta vez no lo aguante

- toma – me extendieron un frasco con un líquido rojo y mire que era Hinata – me lo dio tu mama me dijo que talvez te pasaría

- ella siempre se fija en todo – tome el frasco y me tome el líquido un chorrito salio por mi mejilla intente quitármelo pero ella me sostuvo la mano, para lamer el chorrito me quede helado – Hinata-chan

- mi madre siempre asía eso con migo y mi hermana cuando derramábamos algo de agua por tomar bien – y me sonrió realmente tiene una linda sonrisa – por cierto Naruto-kun – empezó a jugar con sus dedos, siempre me a gustado eso - ¿tengo mal olor?

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- bueno, cuando paso por el ventilador u otra cosa que despida aire sales corriendo con la nariz tapada

- si, tienes un horrendo olor – ella me miro con tristeza – por eso me gusta – ella mi mira extrañada – tu olor es el de flores silvestres muy agradable y muy rico – en ese momento le tomo un poco de cabello para olerlo y luego me tapo la nariz – son pocos lo olores que me hacen hacer esto, hueles muy bien, tanto como para quedar extasiado – ella me sonrió y me ayudo a levantarme para poder volver al salón, al llegar me encontré con la mirada asesina de la señorita de rosa, hoy será un día difícil, Hinata-chan les explico el porque salí corriendo y por eso me dejaron en paz pero hoy será un día difícil, de eso estoy seguro aunque tuve una agradable charla con Hinata-chan, al salir ella me sonrió y todos se me quedaron viendo cuando la despedí, no les di importancia pero realmente me gusto queme aya ayudado

De noche estoy cuidando como siempre a los de la tarde, todavía me ven con enojo pero se lo merecen y mas a los que saque por lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei

- ¿entendieron el punto de no meterse con lo humanos? – les pregunte a los de afuera

- si – me respondieron los dos

- hoy fue un gran día, que bueno que me equivoque – dije en susurro pero conociendo los sentidos de ellos de seguro me escucharon, hace mucho que no tengo paz en mi vida, que bueno que entre a esta escuela


End file.
